The present invention relates to a pants garment and in particular to a garment designed to shape and boost the buttocks of the wearer.
Women have long worn foundation garments to try to shape and flatter their figures. Such foundation garments, in addition to being uncomfortable, cannot readily be worn under the newer stretch fabrics because the fabrics tend to follow the foundation garment lines and hence reveal the under garments.